


Fate

by DylaRose



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylaRose/pseuds/DylaRose
Summary: After tragedy pushes Vanya and Diego back rogether after being apart for years, they both try to survive the hand they have been dealt by the universe. And if they can't survive it, they are going to at least make the best of the time they have together. Because after all fate has a cruel away of making happen
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Diego walked into the apartment he shared with Eudora and threw himself on the couch.  
"There's no need to be so dramatic." Eudora smiled handing him a plate with pizza on it as she sat on the small couch next to him.  
"It was a long day." He said in a tired voice.  
"It wasn't that bad." She said.  
"We got tased. And pepper sprayed and I don't even know what else." He said looking at her oddly.  
"Wimp." She smiled.  
She squealed as he got her in a headlock. He laughed at her attempt to push him off. He let her go when the phone rang. She quickly sat back up and threw a pillow at him as he walked over to the phone.  
"Diego Hargreaves?" The person on the other end asked.  
"Yes this is he."  
"Hello I am a nurse at Bellevue hospital. I am calling to inform you that your wife has been brought in by emergency."  
"I'm sorry there must be a mistake. I don't have a wife." Eudora walked over now wondering what was going on.  
"A Ms. Vanya Hargreaves?" The nurse asked.  
"Vanya." He gasped in shock and almost dropped the phone before Eudora grabbed it.  
"We'll be right there." She said before hanging up. "I drive." She told Diego throwing his jacket at him.  
Eudor knew all about Diego's relationship with Vanya. The good and the bad. How could she not. She was his best friend. She knew about their relationship as teenagers. About how it ended. About the book. And about how Diego was still madly in love with her. Vanya was Diego's one that got away. She knew a lot about ones that got away also. Her one had died years before. She had yet to be in a relationship that made her feel the way he did.  
It didn't take long for them to arrive at the hospital and walk up to the reception desk in the emergency room.   
"We're looking for Vanya Hargreaves." She said. Diego was too nervous to speak. What could have happened to Vanya for her to go to a hospital instead of Grace?  
"She is here and she has been admitted." The nurse said.  
"Can we see her?" Eudora asked.  
"I'm sorry only family is allowed."  
"I'm her husband and this is my sister." Diego said using the same word the lady on the phone had before Eudora could even speak.  
"Of course my apologies. Right this way." The nurse led them to a small room where a young woman lay asleep on the bed. "She hasn't woken up since she arrived. When she does the doctor will be in to speak with you." She said before walking out.  
Diego sat in the chair by the bed as Eudora slightly behind him. He didn't know how long he sat there patting her hair when her eyes finally fluttered open.  
"You came." She said in a rough voice.  
"I did." He smiled. "When I got a call saying my wife was in the hospital, how could I not."  
"I'm sorry. The last time I came they asked for an emergency contact and it felt wrong to write that you are my brother." She said with a small smile.  
"I don't mind." He smiled back. He turned when he saw Vanya's eyes flicker back to Eudor.   
"That your girlfriend?" She asked quietly.  
"Ew gross." She said as she walked closer.  
"Vanya, this is Eudor Patch. Fellow recruit from the police academy." He said with an eye roll.  
"And his best friend. Even if he won't admit it. It's an honor to finally meet you Vanya. I've heard a lot about you."  
"It's nice to meet you too." She smiled weakly. "I wish it was under better circumstances."  
Before anybody could say anything else the doctor walked in with a sad smile. All they're hearts dropped.  
"Good afternoon Ms. Hargreaves. I am Dr. Calliope Torres I will be your Oncologist from here on out. How are you feeling?"  
"Like an elephant is sitting on my chest. What happened to me? The last thing I remember is leaving work, then I was in an ambulance then Im here."  
"Wait oncologist? Oh god." Eudor put a hand over her mouth to try and cover up a gasp. "No."  
"I'm very sorry." The doctor said to Eudor.  
"What what's wrong?" Diego asked, suddenly frightened.  
"Mr. and Ms. Hargreaves."  
"Vanya and Diego please." Vanya said not liking the sound of her last name.  
"Vanya, you were found outside of the Icurus theater unconscious. When you arrived here we ran many tests and found a mass on your right lung." Vanya felt tears well in her eyes and Diego's hand around hers tightened. "Upon farther investigation we discovered the tumor was in fact cancerous. I am sorry to inform you that you have stage 4 lung cancer."  
"No. No." Vanya cried shaking her head as the tears fell. Diego climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around trying to keep it together. Eudor had at the foot of her bed welling a few tears escape. While she may had just met Vanya, with all the stories Diego and her departed love have told her she feels like she has known the girl her whole life.  
"What are her chances of survival." Eudora asked.  
"Typically with stage 4 lung cancer the odds are less then five percent."  
"How long do I have?" She asked quietly.  
"A few months without treatment. About a year with treatment."   
"I want the treatment." Vanya said pushing herself further into Diego's arms.  
"Okay. I'm going to let you rest for tonight and then I'll come by in the morning to discuss next steps." Dr. Torres smiled at her then turned to look at Diego and Eudora. "You can both stay the night if you would like. We can have coats set up for you."  
"Diego will stay. I will go to the apartments and bring you both anything you need." Eudora said.  
"Just a pair of clothes for me." Diego said.  
"In the bottom draw of my nightstand there is a black long-sleeve shirt and a quilt. Please bring both. They bring me comfort." Vanya said giving Eudora the paper with her address and the key. Thank you."  
"No problem." She smiled before walking out.


	2. 2

After Eudora left for the night, Diego positioned himself so that he was laying on the bed with Vanya laying on his chest. Tears still quietly falling. "You will get threw this." He said placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I will be with you every step of the way."  
"I'm scared Di." She whispered.  
"I know, baby." He said smiling sadly at the childhood nickname. "I know but you are going to just fine."  
"I'm sorry." She whispered  
"For what?" He asked puzzled. What on earth could she possibly be blaming herself in this moment.  
"For the book. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me again. I don't want to spend my last year with you angry at me." She was fully sobbing now.  
"Hey don't worry about that now. The book is the furthest thing from my mind." He told her wiping away her tears. "I'm not going anywhere, you hear me? I am done trying to be away from you. I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives may that be one year or one hundred. I am not going anywhere."  
"Promise?" She sniffled.  
"I promise. And this isn't your last year. You are going to survive this with me at your side. And if I know Eudora as well as I think I do she isn't leaving your side during this whole process either." He smiled down at her.  
"So Eudora." Vanya said after a few minutes of silence. "There really isn't anything going on between you?"  
"I am as attracted to her as I am to Allison." He told her. "She is like my sister. I was in a really bad place when I started the academy and she helped me and gave me a place to live. I do not have nor have I ever had any romantic feelings towards Eudora Patch."   
"What about anyone else?" She asked trying to sound uninterested.  
"Vanya in my twenty-eight years of life I have only ever loved one woman and she is currently laying wrapped in my arms." He told her wondering how she can even think that he has ever loved anyone other than her. "You were, are, and will always be the love of my life Vanya Hargreaves. Even if I am not-" before he could finish he felt a pair of lips crash to his then pull away. "Yours." He finishes in shock.  
"I do love you Diego." She smiled softly. "That night we broke up-" this time it was he who kissed her.  
"We can talk about that day later. For now I just want to lay here with my sick girlfriend and hold her until she is better."  
"Girlfriend." She whispered. "I've missed that." She said before falling asleep.  
"Me too." Diego smiled closing his eyes.

That's how Eudora found them in the morning when she arrived with their requested items. "Diego." She whispered gently shaking him awake.  
"Go away." He groaned.  
"Shhh you'll wake Vanya." She hissed. He looked down at the girl in his arms realizing that the night before hadn't been a dream like he originally thought.   
"Too late." A small voice yawned.  
"Sorry." Diego chuckled as they both sat up. She responded with a smile then turned to look at Eudor and the bundle she saw in her arms. "You found my quilt." She smiled.  
"Yup and the shirt which looks oddly like every shirt Deigo owns." She said handing them both to her.  
"That's because it is. She took it when we were sixteen and never gave it back." He said then turned to Vanya. "You still have that?" He asked in shock.  
She nodded as she brought it up to her nose to inhale a scent that had long since faded. All that was left was memories. "These two were the only things I've has to remind me of us for a long time. Other then this of course." She said opening her hand to show the scar on her palm.  
"How did that happen?" Eudora asked getting a closer look.  
"I was practicing my accuracy and this dumby walked in front of a knife. I didn't have time to curve it away and she caught it by wrapping her hand around it." He said with a small laugh.  
Vanya's face suddenly changed. "Dr. Torres." She greeted solemnly.  
"Good morning Vanya, Diego, and i'm sorry I didn't get your name."   
"Eudora." She said.  
"Eudora." She repeated before turning back to Vanya. "So yesterday you decided that you wanted to go ahead with the treatment." Vanya nodded. "I believe that the best course of action would be a combination of immunotherapy and chemotherapy. I'm not going to lie, Vanya. It is going to be very hard on you both mentally and physically. You are going to need a strong supporter system."  
"I have one." She smiled as Diego grabbed her hand and Eudora walked up behind him.  
"Good." Dr. Torres smiles.  
"When can I go home?" Vanya asked.  
"We can start your first round of treatment later today and have you home by tomorrow." Vanya nodded.   
"And when can I have something to eat?" She asked.  
"I can have something sent up now if you'd like?"  
"Oh i've got that covered." Eudora smiled pulling a white cup out of the paper bag she had. "Vegetable soup. I know its your favorite."  
"I never thought I'd be happy to go back to my crappy apartment." Vanya said after the doctor had left the room.   
"Speaking of your apartment." Eudora said. "You won't be going there when you get out."  
"What why?" Vanya asked shocked.  
"Vanya, your whole apartment is smaller than our dinner and kitchen alone. And the heat is broken and there are no locks on the windows or door. Vanya, that is no place for you to recover in. From the moment you leave this place to when you recover, you will be living with us. You can stay in my room and I'll stay on the couch. Or," she said with a smirk, "you two could share Diego's room."  
Vanya blushed as she turned to her soup. "Thanks for the soup." She smiled at Eudora.  
"No problem. I thought you might be hungry." She smiled back. "And hospital food sucks."  
"How did you know that was her favorite?" Diego asked. "I never told you that."  
"Ben told her." Vanya said before Eudora could. "She was his mystery girl."  
"How did you know that." Diego said in shock. They had all known about Ben's mystery girl but nobody had known her name. Or so they thought.  
"Ben told me." She said with a small smile. "I was the only one that knew her name. I didn't put it together last night but last night I dreamt of Ben. He told me that he was watching over me and that he knew that his girl would be there for me the whole time."  
Eudora had tears in her eyes. Of course she dreamt of Ben every night but it felt like a relief so have someone else to talk about Ben too. "How come you never told me that you were my dead brother's mystery girlfriend?"  
"When I first met you, I didn't know who you were and then when I did find out you were Ben's brother, I knew you didn't know who i was because you never mentioned it so I decided to keep it to myself. Keep Ben as my own secret but over time all i wanted to do was have someone to talk to about Ben but i never had the courage to bring up the topic." She said.  
"Well now you have us." Vanya smiled.  
"Yeah I do."  
Unbeknown to them Ben was standing right beside Eudora watching the exchange. "I always knew you two would be great friends." He smiled.


	3. 3

2005  
As Diego walked into the back patio of their home only to hear quiet sobs. He followed the sound to a large tree a few feet away. Behind the tree he saw Vanya sitting with her hands over her face. Diego sat down next to her and put a hand on her knee to get her attention.   
"What happened?" He asked her in a soft voice.  
"Dad took my violin away. Said I could have it back when I fixed my posture." She said trying to wipe the tears away. Diego silently cursed their father. He let Vanya have so little as it is and the little that she does have he takes away from her over a ridiculous reason. He didn't know much about the violin but he did know that Vanya was perfect in every way. How dare he make this beautiful girl sitting next to him think otherwise.   
He wrapped his arms around her. "I can break into his office and get it back if you'd like? The old man left for a conference not that long ago. He won't be back for a week. We can put it back before he notices." He smiled down at her.  
"No it's okay." She smiled up at him. "I don't want to risk you getting into trouble over something as silly as my violin. I'm not that good anyways."  
"Anything that upsets you is not silly." He whispered inching his face closer to hers bringing his finger up to wipe away a stray tear. "And you are amazing at the violin, Vanya. You are amazing. In everyway." He smiled at her plush. They were a mere three inches away from each other when they heard the dinner bell. They pulled away quickly.  
"We should go before they come looking for us." She said as she stood and pulled Diego up. "Is dad really gone all week?"  
"Yeah." He said as they walked through the house to the dining room. "We'll have an asshole free birthday tomorrow. Well if you don't include Luther." She giggled quietly before rushing to her seat at the end of the table.  
Through out the whole dinner Diego was sneaking glances at Vanya who was talking with Ben. At one point they caught each others glance and looked away quickly blushing.  
"Number seven number six you know the rules. No talking during meal times." Luther said in a stern voice.  
"Oh shove it Luther." Diego responded before Vanya and Ben had a chance to. "Dad isn't here and a little bit of chatter will not make the umbrella academy collapse."  
"But the rules." He was interrupted.  
"Screw the rules. Luther, dad isn't here just let loose for a bit. Be a teenager." He pushed away from the table and stood up. "I'll be in my room." He said before walking away. The rest of the siblings stood from the table and also walked away leaving Luther alone at the table.  
Diego dug threw his room looking for a box he had hidden. He found it and smiled looking across the hall to Vanya's room where Vanya and Ben were laying on her bed talking. He quickly walked out of his room and down the stairs before running to Klaus. "Hello brother dear." Klaus smiled. "Where are you off to this fine afternoon?"  
"I have something to buy." He said as they both walked out of the house and onto the street.   
"Would it happen to be a birthday present for a certain raven haired sister of mine." He smirked.  
"Listen here you junkie." Diego said grabbing Klaus by the collar. "You are going to go back home and mind your own business. If you tell anyone where I am going I will murder you." He turned around and walked into the city's center.  
Vanya smiled as she and Ben laid on her bed talking about the girl Ben was in love with. "Eudora is the most amazing sweetest person ever." He said with a smile. "And she likes me. Not for being Ben 'the Horror' Hargreaves but for me. She didn't know who I was when we met so I know that it's me she likes and not my family."  
"How did you guys meet?" She asked.  
"At the bookstore last time dad was out of town." He smiled. "Speaking of which I have a date."  
She smiled. "I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found someone."  
"So will you." He smirked. "Maybe someone who likes throwing knives."  
"Yeah no. Diego would never go for someone like me." She said sadly.  
"You never know." He smiled placing a hand on her shoulder before leaving the room.  
The next day the children were all standing at the end of the table as Grace and Pogo sang happy birthday to them with their individual cakes in front of them. A big sixteen in the middle of each.  
"Thank you mom." Vanya said as she and Diego hugged their mother. "They look delicious."  
"Enjoy children. All your duties have been canceled for the day." The children were gone before Pogo could finish.  
Vanya sat in her room quietly reading a book when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Diego standing there with a box in his hands. "Happy birthday." He smiled handing her the box.  
"But I didn't get you anything."  
"It's okay. I didn't buy it for you expecting anything in return. Open it." He urged her.  
She opened the box to find a mahogany violin. "My god Diego." She gasped. "This must have cost you a fortune."  
"Now if dad takes away the one he gave you, you still have this one."  
She threw her hands around him. "Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"  
"Play me something." Soon the house was filled with the tune of a violin playing. It was a happy sounding song instead of the usual sorrow filled one that came from the smallest room on the second floor.


	4. 4

Eudor sat on the edge of Vanya's bed holding her hair to the side and rubbing her back as Vanya voided the contents of her stomach. She had just finished her first round of chemo and it took a big toll on Vanya's body. Diego had gone to the police academy to talk to the instructor and explain why he and Eudora were not in today and why they would not be tomorrow.  
Vanya laid back feeling like she couldn't possibly have anything else to empty out.  
"Have some water." Eudora said as she brought the straw to Vanya's lips.  
"Thank you." She looked up at Eudora and smiled. "Ben didn't do you justice."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are a lot kinder than Ben said you were. Nobody would stay with a stranger as they puke their guts out."  
"You're not a stranger Vanya." Eudora smiled. "Not to me at least. I spent a big part of my teens hearing about you from Ben and the whole last year hearing about you from Diego. Two very different perspectives certainly but I feel like I've known you my whole life." Vanya sat up and hugged Eudora. "I miss him." Eudora said quietly.  
"Me too." Vanya said. "He loved you." She said when she pulled away. She scouted over to the edge of the bed and motioned for Eudora to lay next to her. "He loved you more than you can imagine. He wanted to escape the academy and run away with you." She added laying her head on Eudora's shoulder.  
"I would have said yes." Eudora said wiping tears off her face before laying her head on top of Vanya's.  
"He was going to propose. He had the ring." Vanya said quietly. "I told him that he was crazy. That you were too young. That you both had a long time to figure out your future together. That was the day before he died."  
"I would have ran away or married Ben at any age. He is the only person that truly saw me for me. He didn't expect me to be perfect like everyone else."  
Vanya laughed sadly. "Ben once used those exact words to tell me why he loved you."  
They sat in silence for a while neither noticing Diego standing at the door.  
"Vanya? What happened that day?" Vanya looked up at Eudora with tears in her eyes.  
"I don't know. Nobody ever told me and when I would try to ask they would all quickly change the subject." Diego spoke up before Eudora could respond.  
"We were on a mission in a lab where they were experimenting on children. We had split up Allison and Klaus had gone to rescue the children while Ben, Luther, and I had gone to take out the main bosses. We thought we had gotten then all but we were wrong. One had come out of nowhere and fired at me while I had my back turned to them then I heard a thud. I turned to see Ben bleeding on the ground. He had taken the bullet that was meant for me. Luther quickly took out the shooter and we rushed Ben to the airship hoping to get him to Grace intime. He bled out before we got to the academy. Before he died he told me to tell you, Vanya, that he loved you and that you were his favorite. He had no problem saying this infront of Allison." Diego said with a small sad smile. He had made his way over to the other side of Vanya's bed and sat on the edge. "He also said to tell you to give Dora the book and the ring. That she deserved to have them. At the time we didn't know what it meant we thought that it was delusions from the lost of blood so we ignored it. Now I know that he had meant Eudora." Both women were in tears now. Neither of them had known what had happened that day and hearing it was bitter sweet. He wrapped his arms as best he could around them until the two fell asleep. He arranged the blanket so that it was covering the two and went to lay down in the cot the nurses had set up for him next to Vanya's bed. He laid for what felt like hours thinking about the brother he had lost. "I take care of them both, Ben. I promise." He said before falling asleep.  
"I'm going to hold you to that." Ben said from where he was sitting next to the bed. He looked over at his sister and the love of his life. "You are going to survive this, sis. And when you do, you and Diego are going to have a long happy life together." He smiled. "With or without powers, you were the strongest out of all of us." He turned to look at Eudora who was still crying even in sleep. He reached out to wipe a tear off Eudora's cheek only for his hand to go straight through her. "I miss you too." He smiled sadly. "I love you. Now and forever."


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this one is very short im sorry about that but I've been very sick lately and have very little energy. I'll try and update again soon.

"Diego I can walk." Vanya said for the thousandth time as Diego carried her through the door of his and Eudora's apartment. He walked through the hall and into what she assumed was his room judging by all the knives on the bed side table.  
"Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should." He said as he laid her on the bed.  
"You know there is such a thing as being too attentive." Eudora said as she walked in and layed Vanya's quilt on top of her.   
"Oh please. I know you have a gigantic pot of vegetable soup already cooking just for Vanya."  
"You literally carried her from the car all the way to the room which we both agree is unnecessary. That is so much worse than making her a pot of soup."  
Vanya smiled as she watched the two. Any potential jealousy she held for Eudora disappeared as she saw the two arguing like she and Ben had when they were children. Arguing like siblings.  
"While I really would love to see Eudora win this argument, Diego there are some more things from my apartment please."   
"Of course baby." He said immediately handing her a note pad. "Write what you need."  
"Sow how did you meet diego? Vanya asked after he left.  
"It was a little over a year ago." Eudora said sitting in bed next to her. "I was looking for a new boxing gym and he was working at one. When I first saw him he was getting his ass kicked by another fighter. Not like he was losing. He was actually letting this person beat on him without putting up a fight.  
For the first couple of weeks he kept his distance from me until his boss told him to spar with me. After that we grew closer as friends. I learned that he was depressed and suicidal and he was living in the gym boiler room. I had an extra room and could barely afford my rent so I made his stubborn ass move in with me and got him into therapy and together we are going through the police academy."  
"Depressed and suicidal?" Eudora nodded. "Oh god. I did that to him. It's my fault."  
"Vanya no. No, don't cry. It's not your fault. It was a break up and he handled it badly. It's not your fault."  
"I didn't want to break up with him. Dad made me. He told me that our relationship would end up putting Diego in danger on missions and that if I didn't end it he would send Diego away. And I wouldn't have been able to handle that. Not knowing where he was or if he was okay so I did what I had to to make sure he was okay. I didn't want to break up with him but dad made me."  
"Dad. Did. What." They heard a growl coming from the door.


	6. Chapter 6

2005  
Vanya looked up and smiled as Diego walked into her practice room. "I see you are enjoying your new violin."   
"I am. Its is amazing. I will never be able to thank you enough." He smiled at her.  
"Your smile is thanks enough." She turned away to hide her blush. Diego's smile always seemed to do something to her.  
"Diego Vanya please report to the training room." Pogo's voice rang out of the speaker above them.  
"Oh joy we are late for training." Vanya said sarcastically.  
"Mini dad is going to have a cow." Diego added.  
"You shouldn't be so hard on Luther."  
"Well he shouldn't be such an ass." Vanya couldn't help but laugh as they walked into the training room.   
"Number 2 number 7 you are late." Luther said with his arms crossed.  
"Ah shove it." Diego said walking to his knives.  
"Number 7 you will helping Diego with his accuracy."  
"I am not going to stand in front of the target again." She told him.  
"I don't care how you do it just help him." He said rolling his eyes as he walked away.  
Vanya walked over to Diego and sat on top of the table where his knives were.  
"Where do you need me." She smiled at him.  
"Just pick the knives out of the target. None of what any of us are doing requires help. I don't know why they insist on bothering you when you can be doing literally anything else." He said picking up some knives from the table.  
"Not a total waste of time. At least I get to be here with you." She smiled.  
After a few hours of training Vanya walked to the target to pick up the used knives. As she pulled the first one out she heard someone scream her name.  
"Vanya look out!" Diego shouted. Vanya turned around to see a knife flying towards her face. Before Diego could even move his arms Vanya lifted her arm and caught the knife in her hand.  
"Fuck!" Vanya shouted as she dropped the knife to see a deep long gash and blood dripping down her arm.  
"Come on let's get you to mom." He said as he took his shirt off and wrapped it around her hand.  
The entire walk to the hospital wing Vanya avoided looking at Diego to try and keep from blushing.  
"I am so going to be late for my date." Vanya muttered to herself.  
Diego's head shot up to look at her. "Date? You can't go on a date."  
"And why not." Vanya demanded as she stopped walked.  
"Be-because!"  
"Because isn't an answer Diego!" She said.  
"Because I am older and I forbid you from going on a date."   
"We are the same age!" She growled. "The exact same age! Down to the minute! And what do you mean you forbid me! You do not forbid me from doing anything! I am your sister not your daughter!"  
"You know damn well I don't see you as my sister." He responded back.  
"Ouch."   
"That's not what I mean!" He said quickly.  
"Then what do you mean?" She demand.  
"What I mean is." He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair looking down at the floor. "I love you in a way that a brother should not love his sister."  
After a few minutes of silence he looked up to see Vanya looking up at him with a smile. "I know."  
"You know?"  
"Well I figured. Ben kept telling me but I thought it wasn't possible. How can a guy like you like a girl like me?"  
"How can I not." He responded.  
"After you gave me the violin the other day I kinda hoped. But what I don't understand is why? You can have any girl you want, why me. I'm just ordinary."  
Instead of responding Diego pulled her into his arms and brought his lips to hers.  
"For the record," he said after they broke apart. "You are anything but ordinary. Now come on let's get you to mom so that she can clean up that cut and you can go cancel that date. Because you are mine Vanya Hargreaves and I don't like sharing." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.  
"There is no date." She smiled. "Ben thought that if I mentioned going on a date it will make you jealous enough to make you admit you like me. He was right."  
"Is he ever wrong." He grumbled.


End file.
